1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle air duct structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interior body trim with an integrated HVAC duct for a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In a conventional vehicle HVAC system, an air duct structure is provided for conveying temperature conditioned air to a passenger compartment. In such air duct structures, typically one or more blow-molded air ducts extend from an air treatment device to a vent that opens to a passenger compartment. Thus, the temperature conditioned air from the air treatment device is conveyed to the passenger compartment through these air ducts. Typically, these air ducts are first attached to the vehicle body or other structure, and then covered by several pieces of interior body trims. In other words, the air ducts and the interior body trims are typically separate pieces that are separately installed. This installation of the air ducts and the interior body trims can be a time consuming process.